This invention relates to improved locking arrangements for releasably retaining a closure, such as for example an escape hatch, in a closed position.
There are numerous different types of installations in which it may be desirable to provide a closure structure which normally extends across and closes an opening in a wall or the like, but which under some circumstances must be easily and quickly releasable to an open condition enabling passage of a person or equipment through the opening. For example, in recreation vehicles, mobile homes, aircraft or boats, it is customary to provide one or more escape hatches which can be rapidly opened in the event of fire, accident, or other emergency to enable an escape from the vehicle or craft. Conventionally, such escape hatches may be retained in closed position by a manually operable latching or locking mechanism, whose actuation or release may be sufficiently difficult or inconvenient to effectively prevent opening of the closure under emergency conditions rapidly enough to save the occupants of the vehicle, craft, or the like.